1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sports shoe, and more particularly to a springy sports shoe.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of the exercises and recreational activities are confined to a specific playground. Nowadays, people are often too busy to go to the playground to do the exercise or recreational activity. In addition, most of the modern exercise machines are so cumbersome that they take up a large area of the floor space, and they are expensive.